As is known to all, a photographing function and a recording function have become two indispensable standard configurations of a smartphone (for example, an Android phone and an iOS phone). By using a photographing function of a smartphone, a user can not only avoid much inconvenience of carrying a camera, but also shoot a desired picture easily at will, thereby meeting the user's photographing requirement.
However, it is found from practice that although a picture can be easily shot by using a photographing function of a smartphone, such a picture can only display a static image, and except the static image, the user cannot obtain audio information around a shooting scene, thereby failing to keep more memories for the user.